vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kobold
Summary Kobolds are the lowest evolutionary form of dragons, and worship Tiamat (and her lesser god vassal, Kurtulmak, in particular). The creatures are cowardly, conniving, and experts in teamwork. Due in large part to their physical frailty, kobolds are extremely easy prey for the larger creatures of the world. Thus, Kobolds tend to form massive warbands fitted with warriors, mages, and inventors to increase their likelihood of survival. While not extremely intelligent, kobolds are wildly inventive and clever, often carrying unique tools and devising traps to incapacitate their enemies more efficiently. Thus, while kobolds are easy prey for many, their lairs are extremely dangerous for the foolhardy. Very rarely would a kobold risk its life unless the odds were overwhelmingly in their favor (e.g., at least a 2-to-1 advantage on their part, and the enemy was already trapped). Oftentimes, clans of kobolds would be recruited by a dragon to protect their layer from intruders while the dragon focused on more pressing matters. Such clans are remarkably powerful, bearing champions who wield armaments prepared by the dragons themselves. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, leaders are 9-A | 9-B | 9-B | 9-B, far higher with prep time | Varies from 9-B to 9-A Name: Kobold Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Dragon Kin Powers and Abilities: |-|Kobold=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Small Size (Type 0), Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Preparation, Longevity |-|Winged Kobold=All base abilities plus Flight |-|Dragonshield=All base abilities plus Acid Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Can remove fear or paralysis from itself and allies) |-|Inventor=All base abilities plus Acid Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Insect Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Fragrance Manipulation, Weapon Creation |-|Scale Sorcerer=All base abilities plus Fire Manipulation via Fire Bolt, Telekinesis via Mage Hand, Poison Manipulation via Poison Spray, Empathic Manipulation via Charm, Statistics Amplification via Expeditious Retreat, Heat Manipulation via Scorching Ray, Electricity Manipulation/Ice Manipulation/Sound Manipulation/Acid Manipulation via Chromatic Orb, Power Modification via Heightened Spell/Subtle Spell, Magic, Reality Warping, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect nonexistent, abstract, conceptual, incorporeal, and intangible beings) Attack Potency: Wall level (Poses a slight albeit present threat to casters of Burning Hands), leaders are Small Building level+ (Tribes are often lead by characters of 6-8th level, making them comparable to casters of Fireball and Conjure Barrage)) | Wall level (Only slightly superior to normal kobolds) | Wall level (Directly comparable to casters of Burning Hands) | Wall level, far higher with prep time (Inventors are capable of devising shoddy but functioning traps to defeat foes vastly stronger than themselves) | Varies from Wall level to Small Building level+ (Capable of casting spells on the lines of Burning Hands and, in more impressive examples, Conjure Barrage) Speed: Subsonic (Kobolds can dodge point-blank arrows), leaders are Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Capable of dodging short-range lightning) | Subsonic | Subsonic | Subsonic | Varies from Subsonic to Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can push over 300 kg) | Peak Human (Can push almost 250 kg) | Peak Human (Can push almost 450 kg) | Peak Human | Peak Human Striking Strength: Wall Class, leaders are Small Building Class+ | Wall Class | Wall Class | Wall Class, far higher with prep time | Unknown, Varies from Wall Class to Small Building Class+ with magic Durability: Wall level, leaders are Small Building level+ | Wall level | Wall level, Varies, up to Island level with Dragonshield (Their shields are made directly from the scales of the dragons they serve, the strongest of which are comparable to Imix) | Wall level | Varies from Wall level to Small Building level+ Stamina: Superhuman, comparable to adventurers who can endure impalement, loss of limb, and other extreme forms of punishment and still manage to fight and press on Range: Up to tens of meters | Up to tens of meters | Up to tens of meters | Up to tens of meters, varies wildly with prep time | Up to hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Spears and slings | Spears and slings | Spears and dragon scale shields | Various tinker constructs such as vials of alchemist's fire or jars of green slime | Various magical equipment Intelligence: Below Average, though they are exceptionally clever and devious | Below Average | Below Average | Average | Average Weaknesses: Cowardly and will generally refuse to engage larger enemies | Cowardly and will generally refuse to engage larger enemies | None notable | Inventions tend to be fragile and ill-made | None notable Key: Kobold | Winged Kobold | Dragonshield | Inventor | Scale Sorcerer Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Dragons Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Preparation Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Acid Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Fragrance Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Heat Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Dungeons and Dragons